The Game Has Changed
by fredesrojo
Summary: Smutty one-shot episode tag to Season 4, Ep. 14 'Blowback'   JIBBS. *As if I'd ever write anything else*


_**A/n: Smutty one-shot inspired by a discussion between myself and Olivia (MissJayne) the other day. **_

_**The quote that started it all? **_

"_**I always thought he could screw her to find out why she was so obsessed with Grenouille."**_

_**And then the conversation rapidly devolved from there. **_

_**Aaaanyways, to MissJayne, for helping punch through some of the writer's block. Here you are, mate, in the hopes it'll help with yours.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**-meg**_

_**P.S.: My iTunes shuffle apparently had smut on the brain most of the time I was writing this, so…**_

_**Recommended songs, per iTunes, are 'Something in Your Mouth', 'S.E.X.', and 'Next Go Round', by Nickelback.**_

_**Spoilers for Season 4 Ep. 14, 'Blowback'.**_

_**Disclaimer: No, I don't own them. I just make them have sex on the furniture.**_

* * *

"_Next Go Round"_

Infuriating woman. Cold, hard bitch. There was no other way to describe her now. The Jenny who was his friend, his partner, had disappeared before he returned from Mexico. And he still hadn't found a way to bring her back.

This new, not-necessarily-improved Jenny Shepard was cold, calculating, and vindictive. She'd sent Tony undercover, _deep_ undercover if the continued apologies from the senior agent were anything to go by. He'd meant it when he said he didn't need a part time senior agent. Tony was _his_ agent, dammit. He didn't give a _damn_ what it said on her door.

He blew out a short sigh, scowling at his coffee. Today was turning out to be a rather large Charlie Foxtrot, to use a term from his Marine days. Things had certainly FUBAR-ed now.

"_I never screwed you over. And I'm not your partner. I'm your __**boss**_."

Well, there was that. He'd been rather hard pressed not to resort to his old fallback tactics for when they were arguing and kiss her, like they used to in Paris. Being pinned against a window, her hot breath and perfume washing over him as she leaned in to reprimand him, was surprisingly more of a turn on than he'd thought. Well, maybe less surprising. There _had_ been a bit of a dry spell, lately. He'd tamped down on the lust long enough to send a barb into her conversation with DiNozzo before disappearing to the head to, ah, take care of himself.

As it was, he'd barely gotten himself under control before DiNozzo slipped in after him, mumbling apologies and excuses in a stumbling, nervous way that reminded him more of McGee than the playboy Italian's usual manner.

And now, here she was standing in front of him, berating his own team on their handling of Harrow's death.

"You were supposed to keep Mister Harrow under surveillance, not chase him into a coronary!" Her green eyes still flashed rather alluringly when she was angry and…that line of thought needed to _stop_.

"Director, once he made us, we had to take him into custody, didn't we?" McGee still spoke in that slightly hesitant, asking rather than telling way of his, more a result of his still somewhat green status as an agent than anything else.

Ziva huffed briefly, crossing her arms. "No, the Director's right. We could have let Harrow escape. If he sold ARES, we could have caught Black Rose or La Grenouille selling it to Iran…"

"Don't be cute, Officer David. I'm saying there had to be a better way. Right Tony?"

DiNozzo looked positively terrified to be pulled in, glancing over at his boss helplessly. "Ah, that's right, Director. He could have…"

Gibbs sighed internally, deciding to throw the poor kid a bone. It was clear Jenny was using him, though for what, he still had to figure out. "Shot him."

Tony grasped onto the lifeline with both hands, throwing Gibbs a thankful look. "That's right. They could have shot him."

"Of course, in high octane situations, Ziver reverts back to her Mossad training, and probably would have put a round through his heart."

Ziva bit back a smirk as she nodded firmly. "Three rounds."

"And McGee, not to be outdone, would have…" He trailed off, leaving a lead in for McGee to rescue himself.

"Added three more." Tim nodded confidently, more comfortable with standing up to the 'big boss' now that he knew Gibbs had his back.

Jenny shifted, leveling a glare at him sharply, her eyes flashing again in that alluring anger. "Gibbs…"

He smirked in reply, shrugging his shoulders. "See? There you go. Six rounds, same result. One dead Mr. Harrow."

Jenny furiously opened her mouth, probably to yell at him again, when Ducky's accented voice broke into the tight circle.

"I signed for the body. Cause of death was most likely a… am I interrupting?"

He watched with an internal smirk as Jenny visibly reigned her temper in again, sucking in an irritated breath. "Not at all, Doctor. We were just discussing the various ways NCIS could have killed Mister Harrow, besides _chasing_ him to death."

Ducky smiled a little nervously, backing out of the circle again. "I am interrupting."

Jenny's voice rose sharply. "Doctor, death was most likely caused by…?"

The ME's shoulders slumped. He knew, perhaps as well as Gibbs, how touchy she could be when she was in a temper. He turned back to the circle, his face blank. "A myocardial infarction that was probably brought on by a combination of the high fat Western diet, little exercise, and the mistaken belief that he could run up all those stairs. Rigorous for most. Rigor mortis for him." He attempted, at the end, to inject a weak bit of humor into the situation. It had managed to calm her down before, maybe it would work again.

"Anything else?"

Ah. Apparently not, then. Ducky shook his head, slowly. "Well, not until I do the…" He trailed off as Jenny brushed past him, her back stiff with anger. "…Autopsy. Ah. What is going on?"

"I, uh, I think the Director is afraid Harrow's family might sue us."

Gibbs bit back a snort at that, shaking his head imperceptibly as Ducky glanced over. "Whatever she's thinking, it's not about ARES."

* * *

He leaned against the bumper of Ducky's van a few moments later, having sent DiNozzo and Ziva after the copy of ARES from Harrow's home. Ducky came over and stood next to him, watching calmly as two techs loaded the body into the van. "What ever is going on, Jethro?"

"Ah, I dunno, Duck. She's hiding things, keeping secrets from me."

"Well, she certainly has been acting differently since you le—retired."

Gibbs glanced over, giving his friend a significant look.

Ducky lifted his hands in a helpless gesture, shaking his head. "I've no idea, honestly, Jethro. As far as I can tell, a few new operations and missions started during your absence. Some of those have clearly continued since you've gotten back."

"Yeah, well, one of them involves DiNozzo! I won't have a part-time senior field agent, Duck."

"Anthony is working on something for Jennifer?"

He shrugged, frustrated. "Ah, hell, Ducky, I don't know. She wouldn't tell me anything, quoted Rule 4."

"Ah…If you have a secret, the best thing is to keep it to yourself. Second best, tell one other person, if you must. There is no third best." Ducky smiled, shaking his head. "Well, not to point out the obvious, Jethro, but you are the one who taught her the rules. You can't really blame anyone but yourself if she uses them against you. You know her."

"Used to. I don't know her anymore."

"By choice, or because you can't?"

"Not by choice. I at least had the friend and partner Jenny Shepard before Mexico. Now, she's just…she's a cold, hard…"

"Bitch?" Ducky smirked faintly at his surprised look, shrugging. "Not that I'm usually one to use coarse language, but she has become rather…well, bitchy of late, hasn't she?"

"You said it, Duck. Not me."

"Ah, but you were thinking it." The ME grinned, patting his shoulder. "Well, I have a visitor to entertain. Seems you have a little…investigating to do, Jethro."

* * *

He slipped into MTAC quietly, slipping up behind her with the coffees. Coffee had always been a relatively effective peacemaker for the two of them before. He hoped it worked now.

His gaze went to the pictures flashing up on the screen as he stepped down the last few steps. He met her gaze squarely when she finally looked up, setting the coffee into the cup holder by her arm. "Sitting in the dark, staring at photos of your enemies could be considered obsessive."

"Kind of like building a fourth boat when you haven't even sailed the first three."

Ah, so they were going to do it this way, then. He decided to change tactics a bit, shifting in his chair. "How well do you know the Black Rose?"

Jenny's lip curled in a slight smirk. "Well enough to know I'd like her if she wasn't an arms dealer."

He nodded shortly at that, his eyes still on the screen as a new picture flashed up. "And The Frog?" Her eyes widened as she looked over at him. He met her gaze lazily, shrugging. "La Grenouille means 'the frog'."

She had composed her features again, glaring at the picture on screen. "I know what it means."

"Well, why don't you call him that?"

"La Grenouille…is his codename." She said the words as if they disgusted her, frowning slightly.

He grinned at that, shrugging. "Well, I'm gonna call him the Frog." The grin widened as he leaned a little closer, letting out a frog-like croak in her ear. "Reeep."

She huffed out an irritated breath, turning the glare on him. "Spit it out, Jethro, before it gags you."

Well, alright, then. He bit back a sigh, matching her glare with one of his own. "You were outta control today. Why? The deal died with Harrow."

"His copy of ARES might still be in play." Her eyelid twitched fractionally. She was lying.

"You don't want ARES, you want him."

"Damn right I want him!" She stood, walking forward towards the screen. "I have been trying for a _decade_ to bring him down."

_There._ He had it, his answer as to why she seemed so wrapped up in this. "So it is personal." Gibbs stared at her, focused intently on the stiff set of her spine. "What did he do to you, Jenny?"

Jenny took a deep breath, the fingers of her right hand twitching swiftly into a fist, before straightening out again. "You have no need to know, Special Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs sighed, realizing he'd get nothing more out of her in this state. He stood, making his way out as silently as he'd entered. There was an investigation to finish. He'd figure her deal out later.

* * *

"You found ARES?" Jenny nearly sprinted down into the bullpen a while later, accosting McGee before he was able to finish his explanation.

"Uh… Yes. Here is it, Director. Live from Abby's lab."

Jenny sighed, shaking her head almost imperceptibly as she stared at the numbers running across the screen.

"You don't seem very happy." He kept the smirk on his face as she turned to glare at him, switching her attention to Tony after a beat.

"Any more bids?"

"Nope. La Grenouille was the high one." Tony shrugged, glancing at the screen. "Not that it matters…"

"Did Harrow arrange the drop off?"

McGee shook his head. "I checked his Blackberry. The guy writes down every appointment and meeting. Nothing."

Ziva chipped in quietly, giving Jenny a helpless shrug as she shook her head. "No phone calls or e-mails in the last six hours before he died."

"We were monitoring his—he had coffee!" A bout of inspiration struck Tim. "That café had internet access." He brushed past Jenny, heading for his computer.

Ziva nodded, following him. "Trimana Café, 35th Street."

He typed rapidly, opening a search program. "I've got it. ISP provider."

Tony frowned, a little disconcerted. "Can you do this to anyone's e-mail?"

"Uh…no, 'cause this is highly illegal, and I'm not even doing it now. Okay, we're in. At one-forty this afternoon, Harrow sent two e-mails from that ISP. One to Black Rose."

"Tell her the bad news, no doubt."

McGee nodded, continuing. "And…one to La Grenouille. 'Congratulations on a winning bid. Upon receipt of your funds, Title to the Santorini villa at- he lists the GPS co-ordinates- will be transferred midnight Tuesday."

Ziva glanced at the time, frowning. "That's ten minutes from now. Same time zone as Israel."

Gibbs frowned, shaking his head. "McGee, put that e-mail up on the plasma." He watched as Jenny walked over, green eyes frantically searching the missive for some clue, biting back a grin. "Those co-ordinates aren't Greece."

McGee input the numbers into the GPS, giving his boss a short nod as the computer worked. "It's Quebec."

Jenny let out a low breath, checking her watch. "We've got five hours."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Gibbs settled back in his chair, smiling enigmatically.

She gave him an arch look, rolling her eyes. "I'm not going to let a few miles of Canadian border stop me!"

The smile widened. "That's not what I meant." He pushed himself up out of the chair, sauntering over to the plasma. "The Frog is expecting to meet Harrow, and Charles Harrow is dead."

* * *

"Aeroport de Sherbrooke, southeastern Quebec. It's thirty miles across the border from New Hampshire. That puts La Grenouille right in our backyard." Tim clicked through a few separate satellite layouts as he spoke.

He smirked a little at that, raising his eyebrow at McGee. "Did I miss Quebec becoming the fifty-first state?"

Jenny's cold voice floated over his shoulder. "I'm not going to watch that bastard fly away again, Jethro."

"Again?"

"Why don't we snatch him when he lands, toss him in the back of the trunk, and drive over the border."

McGee sighed, shaking his head. "That might work where you grew up, Ziva, not here."

"Why not?" Oh, he remembered that tone. That tone usually meant what whatever Jenny was thinking was about to get him in a whole lot of trouble.

Tony piped in, ever the one for pointing out the glaring holes in others' plans. "Okay, I'm down with the border snatch. What do we charge him with? Bidding on a Greek villa?"

"Tony's right. We've got nothing on Grenouille until he buys ARES."

Tony pasted on one of his fake smiles, glancing sideways at Jenny. "Since Harrow's dead, that can't happen."

He saw Jenny's fist clench again. Time to intervene. "Does the Frog know that Harrow is dead?"

Ziva had evidently noticed Jenny's tense state too, for she subtly shifted to cover her partner. "Probably not."

McGee nodded slowly, still focused on the map. "And if he never met him…"

Jenny pounced, grasping onto the lifeline like a dying man. "All we need is a sixty-eight year old Englishman."

* * *

Gibbs stood in the back of the surveillance van, silent, as he watched Jenny's cobbled together mission to catch Grenouille unfold.

"Six months of undercover work, and it all comes down to Ducky." She sounded desperate, her shoulders still stiff with tension.

He kept silent as Jenny and McGee continued working, the audio feed from the whole mission at his ear.

Jenny tensed further as the man standing on the plane steps gave Ducky an odd look.

"_Charles Harrow?"_

Ducky's voice came through next, a slight undercurrent of amusement running under it. _"You say that as if you are surprised to see me."_

"Uh oh."

"Archangel, Ducky might have been compromised." Her voice was high, tight with tension.

Ziva murmured an acknowledgement.

The man on screen evidently decided Ducky was the real deal, as he leaned forward. _"You have ARES?"_

"_You have the twenty million?"_

Gibbs laughed shortly, shaking his head. "He's a natural."

Jenny relaxed a little, still intently focused on the screen. "Maybe, but he's making me nervous."

He shrugged, content to sit back again as Ducky exchanged ARES with the woman who came out of the plane, parroting a stream of technobabble fed from McGee.

"Where's Grenouille?"

"_Aren't you going to invite me in out of the cold, Monsieur Grenouille?"_

The man onscreen smiled inexplicably at that, reaching into his breast pocket. _"I would, but I'm not him."_ He pulled out a cell phone, opening it and waving it above his head a few times.

Jenny sucked in a breath as Ducky turned, the camera revealing another man walking from the hangar, his long overcoat hanging from his shoulders. "Finally…"

Ducky engaged in a conversation with the man, both speaking in French, to Gibbs' exasperation.

"Why do they have to speak French?"

McGee shrugged. "Well, we are in Quebec, Boss."

Gibbs merely leveled a glare at him, rolling his eyes.

"Ducky, English, please."

Gibbs settled back happily as the conversation continued in an understandable language, tensing only once more when Ducky slipped, introducing himself by his given name rather than the cover.

The ME covered the slip rather admirably, placating the Frog with a simple story of a childhood nickname.

The men onscreen conversed quietly about some alcohol he'd never heard of, and he tuned out until one of the Frog's men approached the car, handing over an ornate case.

"Le Froggie is more careful than Gotti."

Jenny huffed out a breath, nodding grimly. "That's why he's never been caught."

They watched as Grenouille and Ducky talked for a while longer, Tony cutting in after a bit.

"_Boss, they're starting engines._"

"_Well, it's been a pleasure, Ducky"_

Ducky jerked slightly, seeming surprised. "_Er, yes, for me too."_

They watched as Grenouille climbed out of the car, while Ducky still sat in the back.

"Get the diamonds." Jenny's voice was sharp.

"_Ah, yes. Rene'!" _Ducky clambered out, facing Grenouille. "_Aren't you forgetting something?"_

The man smiled faintly, shrugging. _"Ah. My bottle of history is yours, my friend. Add to it well." _

"_Oh…I—I don't know what to say…"_

"Give me the diamonds!" Jenny spoke in unison with McGee, her hand clenched in a tense fist on the desk in front of her.

"_Oh, yes, well, uh…I hate to be crass, but the uh—the diamonds?"_

Grenouille smiled and nodded. "_Yes. Kort has them."_

Ziva's voice broke through next. "_Archangel, awaiting instructions…"_

Gibbs narrowed his eyes at Jenny, cataloguing her body language. "This was to be a snatch, wasn't it?" Jenny tensed, glancing over her shoulder before returning her gaze to the screen. "Or did you have something else in mind?"

He and Tim watched as Jenny's phone rang, buzzing across the desktop like a thing possessed. Jenny stared at it mutely, her eyes darting back and forth, between the Frog on-screen and the ringing phone.

She finally grabbed the phone, flipping it open. "Director Shepard." Her features immediately dropped into a sharp frown, her brow furrowing as she watched the screen.

"_About to lose target…Target lost in five seconds." _Ziva spoke calmly, as Jenny stayed frozen, staring at the screen.

"_Archangel requesting instructions."_ Tony sounded harried.

McGee exchanged a confused look with Gibbs, glancing uncertainly at Jenny.

"_Director!_"

Jenny let out an exasperated cry as she slammed the phone down, her voice high. "Stand down, Archangel, stand down!" She sighed heavily, slamming her fist on the desk again.

The man from the stairs, Kort, evidently, strode up to the car where Ducky sat waiting. _"Tell me you got the call."_

"_What call?"_ Ducky sounded as confused as he felt.

His lips thinned as he reached out, jerking the earwig out of Ducky's ear.

"Yes, I got the damn call." Jenny ground the sentence out through her teeth, still inexplicably frustrated.

He smirked, handing over a case and the earwig. "_Your diamonds…Doctor Mallard."_

* * *

They all stood waiting outside the van as Ducky pulled up, stopping the car in front of them.

He got out, his forehead creased in an irritated frown. "He knew my name!"

"He's CIA." Tony gave an apologetic shrug.

Ziva nodded, leaning against the van. "So was Harrow."

"It was a sting."

Gibbs laughed shortly, shrugging. "We got stung."

"No, we got screwed." Jenny had apparently managed to get a handle on her temper, her voice back to its normal tone and volume.

"One question, though…" Ducky held up the bag, grinning. "What do I do with these?"

* * *

"She sent me in there, and she knew something was off!" Ducky leaned against the wall of the elevator, ripping the false moustache off angrily.

"No, I don't think so. She got that call right before Kort walked up to talk to you. Whatever they told her, messed with her plan."

"And what _was_ her plan?"

"I dunno. I thought it was to be a simple snatch, but…"

"Your gut says otherwise?"

Gibbs shrugged. "She seemed awfully keen to let Ziver shoot him."

"You honestly think she wants him dead that badly?"

"I don't know, Duck. I aim to find that out."

Ducky glanced sideways at him, smiling slightly. "Yes, well, don't use the elevator for your interrogation, will you? If I remember correctly, you and Jennifer can get quite loud."

"Ducky…"

The ME chuckled, shrugging self-depreciatingly. "What? I was merely referring to the volume of your arguments."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure you were."

Ducky grinned, slipping his hands in his pockets. "Well, whatever interrogation technique you use, make sure you use protection." With that, he slipped out of the elevator, leaving Gibbs leaning against the wall, a wry smile on the agent's face.

* * *

He slipped into her office as she dumped the bag of diamonds out on the desk. "Huh. How many of those are you keeping?"

She ignored him, removing her glasses as she stared at the diamonds laid out on her desk. "Did Ducky fix Harrow's time of death?"

"Yeah. On the record, he'll drop dead of a heart attack tomorrow."

Jenny smirked, nodding. "Good. Wouldn't want Grenouille to discover he'd met a dead man." She picked up one of the diamonds, observing it in the light. "Harrow altered the ARES unit. Installed a Trojan Horse. If the Iranians even try to use it, they'll be targeting their own defense systems." She glanced up, smirk still in place. "Quite a strategic advantage."

Gibbs frowned slightly, his brow furrowing. Why was she telling him this? "I didn't need to know that."

She inclined her head in a nod, lifting one shoulder in a half-hearted shrug. "Neither did I, but somebody thought they could trust me." Her gaze hardened, green eyes boring into his. "I will get him. Another time, another deal. I will be there, and I _will_ get him."

"You sure you want to?" He curled his lips in a half smirk, raising one eyebrow inquisitively.

She blinked, taken-aback by the amused look on his face. "Of course I want to."

"So, what he did, was personal, then." He leaned forward, setting his hands flat on her desk.

"That's none of your business!"

"It is when you pull my team into it. What did he do, Jenny?"

"I'll repeat again, you have no need to know, Special Agent Gibbs."

"We're back to Special Agent now? We were all buddy-buddy a minute ago. What happened?"

Her eyes hardened in anger. "You started sticking your nose where it doesn't belong."

Ah, there it was, the anger. He could work with anger. Half of their fights back in the day ended up being foreplay anyways. He grinned, walking over to shut the door, turning the lock quietly. "Why did we go to Canada, Jen?"

"I don't have to answer to you!"

"Don't have to, or don't want to?"

"Both." Jenny stood, resting her hands on her desk. "You are dismissed, Special Agent Gibbs."

"Now, see, we weren't finished with our talk yet. So I can't leave."

Her voice rose in fury, spots of color appearing high on her pale cheeks. "Agent Gibbs, you will leave my office NOW! That is an ORDER!"

"Oh, because I've always been so good at following orders."

Jenny sucked in a gasp as warm hands slipped around her waist, resting just above her hips. How in the hell had he moved that fast? "Jethro what the hell are you do-? She was silenced as one of his hands rose to cover her mouth, while his hot breath washed over her ear as he spoke, his voice low.

"Why are you runnin' undercover ops with Tony behind my back?" His thumb began moving in slow circles on her hip as he talked.

She gasped, the touch of his hand setting off warmth in all the wrong places. "Je—I…you went on your margarita safari. D-." Her breath hitched as he leaned in, setting light kisses along the line of her neck, tracing her pounding pulse. "Doesn't mean the Agency stops operating."

He grinned briefly against her neck, nipping the side lightly in retaliation for her 'margarita safari' remark. "But I came back, didn't I?" The thumb had insinuated itself under the waistband of her slacks and now just rested there, the remainder of his hand pushing the hem of her sweater up. His other hand kept a steady massage on her lower back, kneading muscles knotted with tension.

Jenny tried and failed to draw in a proper breath, her voice hitching as she attempted to string a proper sentence together. "J—just because you c—came back, doesn't mean the operation ended."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. Clearly, he needed to up his game if he intended on getting any answers out of her. He moved the hand massaging her back, slipping it up under the hem of her sweater, grazing her ribs lightly as it traveled up to her chest. "Jen, what is DiNozzo doing undercover?"

Her knees went weak, feeling his ridiculously warm hand trail up her torso. "He's…undercover, dating a young woman."

He smiled approvingly, pressing a light kiss to the juncture of her jaw and neck in reward. "And…"

"She's Benoit's daughter."

Gibbs paused, lifting his mouth from her neck slightly. "You've got DiNozzo undercover dating the Frog's daughter?"

She shifted against him; her breath hitching again as he lightly pinched her hip in retaliation. "I…yes."

Only one more thing he needed to find out, then. He dropped his lips back to her neck, laying longer, open mouthed kisses along her vein, adding a little teeth to the mix. "So what the Frog did to you, it's personal."

Jenny fought against the fog of arousal in her mind, trying to come up with a proper sentence. "He…my father, died ten years ago. He was linked to a case involving Grenouille."

Gibbs grinned triumphantly against her skin, nuzzling his way down to the dip where her clavicle met her neck. "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

"Mmm, no…Jethro…" Her brain struggled through the haze, sending one semi-coherent thought. "Jethro, what are you doing?"

"Finishing our conversation." His hands moved quickly, gripping at her waist and spinning her around to face him. She already looked wanton and flushed, her sweater askew from where he'd been sucking on her neck. He gripped her hips again, pulling her close, his clear blue eyes meeting hers. "No more secrets, Jen. I want to be read in on this. I can help."

Jenny stared at him, momentary indecision warring with the arousal in her mind. "I don't think…you…"

He chuckled, moving back to nibbling on her neck while she was sufficiently distracted. "Give me a little credit, Jen, I know how to run an undercover op, I was on five of them myself."

Jenny finally gave up on stringing a proper argument together, pulling back long enough to meet his eyes and nod once before her fingers tangled in his still longer, somewhat shaggy silver hair. She pulled his face in close, meeting his lips insistently, and _God,_ if her knees didn't give out right then. Kissing Jethro had always been intoxicating in itself, but damn if the man didn't know it.

He grinned against her lips, his hands tightening at her waist. Dry spell was about to end. He slipped nimble, callused fingers up under thick black sweater she wore, his grin widening further at the gasp he elicited, muffled as it was by the kiss.

Jenny sucked in another breath, her chest heaving, as he slid his hands up her torso maddeningly slowly, removing the sweater as she lifted her arms to facilitate the movement. Her brain had another fleeting moment of indecision as she realized he hadn't seen her with (well, really without) this much clothing on in nearly seven years. The low intake of breath as her skin was revealed quashed any fears she might have had as his hands slipped back down to her waist, pulling her against him tightly, his mouth already plundering at the new expanse of skin available at her neck.

Gibbs traced the contours of her neck slowly with his tongue and then light nips of his teeth, his fingers already fumbling at the buckle of her belt.

She evidently decided he was entirely too clothed for her satisfaction, as her thin fingers came up, unzipping first his heavy outer jacket, then the grey hoodie that lay underneath. She tangled her fists in his shirt, pulling herself impossibly closer as her lips sought his, her tongue delving into his mouth and stealing his breath.

He gave as good as he got, one hand slipping up her back and popping the snap to her bra in retaliation, slipping the thin black straps down her shoulders. His other hand slipped her belt out of its catch, tugging it insistently through the loops of her grey slacks.

Jenny moaned into his mouth as his altogether too-warm and yet simultaneously just-perfect hand made its way to her right breast, covering it with a rough hand. He was still entirely too over-dressed for the occasion. She fumbled for the hem of his polo, jerking it out of the waistband of his jeans before tugging it up over his head, breaking his grip on her momentarily.

Gibbs bit back a moan as she ran her nails lightly down his torso, stopping teasingly just above his belt. Well, enough with that nonsense. He reached out, grabbing her roughly around the waist and pinning her against the edge of the desk, one hand working the button and zip to her slacks. He hooked a thumb through the loops, tugging lightly and the grey fabric fell to the floor, pooling around her feet.

Jenny leaned forward, kissing him harshly in retaliation, her teeth sinking down on his lower lip. She swallowed the groan he made, making quick work of the belt, button, and zipper of his jeans. They fell to the floor with a low thud and a jingle of keys, joined seconds later by his boxers.

He grit his teeth as she ran a teasing finger up his length, gripping both of her wrists with strength enough to bruise as he toed his boots and socks off, kissing her languidly to distract himself long enough to pull himself back from the brink. He shifted his grip, keeping both wrists locked behind her back with one hand as the other hooked itself in the thin strap of her matching black panties, tugging it down over her hips and off.

Jenny struggled in his grip, finally settling for grinding her hips against his to get him to release her wrists. She grinned, one hand tangling in his short silver hair again to pull him close for a kiss, the other gripping his shoulder tightly.

He moaned into the kiss, pulling back just long enough to make sure she didn't have any idea what he was about to do before he continued, rough hands reaching down to hitch her legs up around his waist. He held her there with one hand momentarily, sweeping the other arm across her desk, sending the items crashing to the floor and swallowing her gasp of outrage in another kiss.

Jenny's breath hitched as Jethro leaned forward, pinning her to the desk with his body, still keeping her occupied with his mouth on hers.

He pulled back briefly, meeting her gaze squarely. "No more secrets, Jenny." His voice was low and hoarse with lust, his eyes an arousing cobalt blue.

She shook her head, the hand on his shoulder moving to cup his cheek lightly. "No more secrets."

Gibbs grinned at that, leaning down once more to kiss her as he finally shifted his hips, slipping into her with a groan. He pulled away from the kiss almost instantly, his head falling heavily to her shoulder as he struggled to control himself.

Jenny moaned loudly, throwing her head back as he moved again, the knuckles of her fingers whitening as she gripped at his hair hard, tugging him up insistently for another kiss. _Damn_, it was still as good as she remembered. One of his hands gripped tightly at her waist, holding her in place as he thrust, while the other flattened against the desk by her head.

Damn if she didn't still feel as good as she had all those years ago. Jethro groaned, his shoulders shaking as he continued moving, spurred on by the moans and whispers coming from Jenny lying under him. He shuddered more sharply as Jenny shifted against him in a calculated movement, his hand at her waist tightening.

"God, Jethro…Jethro, _please_…" She gasped as he moved again, changing the angle slightly. "More…"

His answer was a low groan, his head falling to her shoulder again, teeth latching onto her skin lightly. Her legs remained wrapped around his waist, the heel of her shoe digging into his back. God, he'd missed seeing her like this. This Jenny was the Jenny he'd missed for so long, the friend and lover. He breathed out heavily against her shoulder, picking his head up long enough to meet her gaze. "Jen…with me?"

Jenny let out a sharp gasp, nodding.

Gibbs dipped his head to kiss her, intent on swallowing the screams as she came. Ducky did have a point, she _was_ loud. He thrust once, twice more, his vision going white as Jenny came apart under him, her loud moan of pleasure drowned in the kiss.

She came back to herself a bit later, still sprawled on her desk under Jethro, her skin flushed, feeling better than she had in a long time. "_God_, Jethro."

He lay across her chest, his head resting against her shoulder. He grinned, a low laugh rumbling through his chest. "It's just me, Jen."

She laughed, whacking his shoulder lightly. "Jerk."

He sank his teeth into her shoulder lightly in retaliation, still trying to regulate his breathing. "Hah. That's what they all say."

Jenny rolled her eyes and shifted uncomfortably on the desk, the edge of one of her desk accoutrements digging into her shoulder. "I can't believe we just had sex on my desk."

Jethro snorted at that, one hand running soothingly along the outside of her ribcage. "It was either here or the conference table, and this is closer."

She rolled her eyes again and shifted further, attempting to avoid the annoying point in her shoulder altogether. Jethro evidently noticed, for he pulled back, letting her off the desk. She crouched, fumbling with her clothes to pull the back on, moving to allow Jethro to do the same.

He jerked his undershirt over his head, watching as she moved to sit on the couch. "Did you mean what you said earlier? Are ya done lying to me and hiding things?"

Jenny glanced up, offering him a faint smile as she nodded. "No more secrets, Jethro. I promise." She patted the leather couch next to her, giving him an alluring look through her eyelashes.

Well, alright then, round two it was. He grinned wolfishly as he prowled over to the couch, leaning over her, his arms boxing her in as his eyes darkened back to cobalt blue.

As Jenny reached up, her fingers tangling in his hair again, pressing her lips against his, he briefly wondered if they'd be able to break their previous record.

* * *

**_A/n:_**

**_ *glances at fic* _**

**_*glances at iTunes 'Recently Played' list*_**

**_*shrugs*_**

**_Hope you enjoyed it. I'll have another few things out in the next week or so...hypothetically. we'll see._**

**_reviews are nice!_**

**_-meg_**


End file.
